Prize
by extra-victory
Summary: "I'm falling for you." She said, in his arms, horrified. Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet And Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Emi stormed into the Mgronalds, scowling, glaring across the counter at Maou, who was taking orders at the Cash register. When he refused to take a second, in between customers, to speak with her, she took a place in line, fuming.

When it was finally her turn, she stood in front of Maou, foot tapping impatiently, arms crossed.

Maou sighed, aggravated. "Make it quick. You're holding up the line."

"Oh, _Sure_ , I'll be quick-" She snapped, poking him in the chest. "How about _our daughter needs you for a parent-teacher conference tonight?"_

He twitched, momentarily caught off guard, but regained his compose, and his eyes narrowed. "I know that. I'll be there-"

She glared at him, turning away ever so slightly, suspicious. "You knew? Is that right _? How come it wasn't on your calendar when I checked this morning?_ "

He ground his teeth, but had no reply.

"Eight PM-!" She hissed. " _Be there!_ I need you! And you're _lucky_ I came by, I _knew_ you weren't _capable_ of handling something this simple-"

" _Right_. Now, the door is over there-" He glared at her, irritated, veins pulsing in his temple. "Since I know you aren't _capable_ of _finding it on your own_ -"

 _(That night, At the parent teacher conference)_

"So…Given all this trouble in the classroom…" Alas=Rasmus' teacher looked slightly nervous. "We…We were just wondering how her home situation is…?"

Maou and Emi stared at the teacher, clueless.

"How…How are things in your home?" The teacher reiterated, clearly uncomfortable with the obvious tension between the Demon king and Hero.

"It's fine." Maou glared over at Emi, after a moment.

"Maybe it would _improve_ if _someone_ helped out with the chores once in a while-!" Emi snapped back. "Maybe help me cook or clean… _At least wash your own filthy briefs_ -"

Maou drummed his fingers on the desk, grinning, annoyed. "Sure, sure, wouldn't want to trouble you…After all _, I'm only working for both of us_ , making all the money, while you sit at home watching Cops and reading 50 Shades of Grey-"

The teacher coughed, interrupting them. "Now…This sort of thing…These issues _do_ regularly arise between married couples-"

Maou and Emi turned, as one, gaping, towards the teacher, silent.

"Okay, _what_ -?" Maou began, blown away, twitching.

"That's not the case." Emi said, flatly, disgusted. "We don't even like each other."

"We _hate_ each other-"

The teacher looked, erupting in a cold sweat, from Maou, to Emi, and back. "I…I see…In that case, perhaps you two shouldn't have…had a child together?"

There was a moment of painful silence, as Maou turned to Emi, and the Hero's poignant glare at him forced him to say. "Yes…Well…We're young, as you can tell…Mistakes do happen…"

Emi sniffed, crossing her arms, turning to the teacher. "Oh, do they _ever_. I assure you, if it wasn't for our daughter…"

"We'd have nothing to do with each other." Maou finished, dead serious. "I'd probably have killed her already."

"Oh, shut up! I could kill you anytime, and you know it-!"

"Try me, bitch! I'll light you up right here-"

The teacher, terrified, folded her hands on the desk. "Yes…Yes, well…It's good that you two can put aside your differences…for your daughter's sake…Uh…"

Maou and Emi sighed, in unison, turning back to the kindergarten teacher.

"Can I…Can I count on you two to help Alas=Rasmus with her homework, and to keep her attendance record straight-?"

"Yes." Emi pointed over at Maou, frustrated. "I just want you to know, in advance, that this idiot _fucks everything up_ , and I'm completely free of responsibility-"

" _Free of responsibility_ is right," Maou snorted, unimpressed. "Try actually working, help me pay some bills-"

 _(That night)_

"You have to stay the night-" Emi sighed, clearly displeased, wandering silently out of Alas=Rasmus' room. "She insisted."

Maou groaned. "That's the _third time this week_ …What If I had plans?"

"They're cancelled, that's what-" Emi snapped, impatient. "Don't take too long."

She turned on her heels, and vanished back into their daughter's room, after a moment. Maou shook his head, defeated, and fished around in his backpack for a pair of striped pajamas, changing quietly, making his way over to the little girl's door.

"D-Daddy…?" Alas=Rasmus whispered, from the bed, as he stepped into the dark room.

Maou smiled, warmly, as he approached the bed, where Emi was laying, holding the little girl, on the leftmost side. The Demon king climbed under the sheets to his daughter's right. "Yes, Sweetheart. I'm here."

"I was scared today, Daddy…" Alas=Rasmus' voice trembled. Maou felt his eyes cloud over, as fury built, instantly, inside him.

"Who scared you, hun?" He tried to keep his voice even, looking over at Emi, who shrugged her shoulders, silent.

"A pretty lady…" Alas=Rasmus' face contorted, as she did her best to remember. "Wearing white…?"

Emi tugged the little girl closer to herself, hugging her daughter, and Maou set himself as close to them as possible, pulling the sheets up around the three of them. As the demon king and the hero cuddled their daughter tightly between them, while she drifted off to sleep in their arms, Maou whispered. "It's okay, sweety. Nobody will ever hurt you…"

 _(The next morning, 6 Am)_

Alas=Rasmus woke up early, before both her parents, and crawled up out of the bed, out from between them, stepping down onto the cold floor, heading for the bathroom. Maou and Emi, who were left behind, on her bed, unconsciously pulled themselves closer together, cuddling each other, without the buffer of their daughter between them.

They both slept on, blissfully unaware; until Maou, half asleep, adjusted the covers, and wrapped his arms around Emi, pulling her into him. She sighed, happily, groggy, still mostly sleeping, and, a moment later, she nuzzled her face into his chest, dreamily, and wound her legs into his, so that they were wrapped up in each other.

"Good morning-!" A cheerful, ringing voice filled the room. Maou and Emi's eyes snapped open, and they sat up, abruptly, still tangled up in one another. A tall, beautiful woman, draped in flowing white robes, stood, smiling, down at them, at the head of the bed, and, as two massive, majestic white wings unfurled from her back, the demon king and the Hero were so shocked they didn't even notice that they were clinging to one another .

"Good morning!" The angel said again, almost singing, voice echoing joyously.

"W-Who…?" Emi gaped, as Maou just watched, speechless, and Alas=Rasmus wandered into the room from outside. "Who _are_ you-?"

"Mommy! Daddy! _Look_ , the pretty lady!" The toddler gaped, pointing excitedly at the intruder. "In white!"

"Oh, My beautiful daughter…It warms my heart _so_ to see you like this-!" The angel hummed, clearly thrilled. "My beautiful daughter!"

Maou raised an eyebrow, turning to Emi, who was just watching, slack jawed.

" _M-Mom_ …?!"

"Yes, my beautiful daughter! I am your mother, Eluciel, from heaven…Look, I have come to collect you and your lover, the world needs you-!"

Emi's eyes darkened all at once. "My…My _lover_ -?!"

The angel, confused, tilted her head, pointing down at Maou and Emi, who were still wrapped up in the sheets, wound tightly together, holding each other. Emi's leg was in between his, and his arms were around her.

The Hero shrieked, shoving him backwards, flushed, and Maou staggered back, alarmed, but before they could say another word, The Angel snapped her fingers and a flash of light overwhelmed them.

By the time Maou could see again, the angel, Emi and Alas=Rasmus were sitting, in a circle, in a white room, at a huge table. A man in black sunglasses, wearing a white suit stepped in through a door on the room's far side.

"Yes, Please take care of their daughter for me, Ergiel-" The angel gestured, shimmering, at Alas=Rasmus, and the man picked the Yesod Fragment up, carrying her away.

"Where…Where are you taking her, Mom-?" Emi sounded a bit winded, clearly taken aback. "And…What's… _what's all this_?"

The angel smiled, standing up, before pacing the length of the table, around them. "Oh, my beautiful daughter…I'm so glad to see you found a good man. As I expected, He's _really_ something…Worthy of you-!"

Maou coughed. "I…I think there's been a misunderstanding-"

The angel ignored him summarily. "My Daughter, the world needs you…All of earth is in grave danger-!"

Emi, breathless, unable to take her eyes off her divine parent, blinked. "You…need _my_ help?"

"I need _both of you_."

Maou frowned, annoyed. " _Take me back to earth, then_. I need to gather demonic power, or I won't be much use…"

"All in good time, king of demons-" The angel sat back down, smiling. "Let me explain…"

 _(Ten minutes later)_

"That's right-" The angel rubbed a nail file across her fingernails. "Once every few thousand years, this competition is held. The contestants belong to one of two worlds; You will battle against representatives from a parallel universe."

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Another Dimension?"

"That's right. The fate of _everything you know_ is at stake, so... Last time _your_ world lost, was during Noah's reign, and… _Well_ …" The angel grimaced. "I think you're familiar with the consequences of that, right?"

Emi rocked back, shook, in her chair. "The _flood_? You're saying the last contest took place in _antediluvian times_?"

"Not quite." Emi's mom shrugged. "Last time, your world was victorious, When Christ walked the Earth. The time before _that_ was Noah's defeat."

Maou struggled to absorb this new information. "Why…Why us?"

The Angel popped up out of her seat, excitedly. "The contest is waged and decided by the most powerful couple in each world. Of course, I _knew_ I would volunteer my daughter; Surely, she and her man would be the best suited to fierce competition? _Imagine my delight_ when I found out that she was the _Demon King's_ consort-!"

Maou choked, and Emi squeaked. " _C-Consort_?!" She stammered. "Wait, let's get one thing straight here-"

But Eluciel was having none of it. "Of course, when I looked down on the world, to check on you, Emi, I was thrilled. You and the Demon King must be the most _powerful couple_ in the _history of the event!_ There's _no way you can lose_ , with your combined abilities-!"

Maou held his head, thoughts swimming. "What…What happens if we _do_ lose-?"

Eluciel's eyes clouded over. "Oh, well…That would be disastrous, of course. The world would end, certainly…Perhaps worse-"

"Worse…?" Emi's voice was no more than a whisper.

"That's right! So please win-" The Angel tottered back over to her seat, but didn't sit down. "On another note, you'll have to be engaged to officially compete, so if you haven't reached that stage in your relationship yet…Please do so-!"

Maou opened his mouth, presumably to retort, presumably to deny having any sort of romantic relationship to the Hero, but thoughts of the _apocalypse_ silenced him. He closed his mouth again, after a moment of silence, lost in thought.

Emi glanced over at him, dizzied, before looking up at her mother. "C-Can…Can we have a few minutes…to decide?"

The angel glowed. "Of course-!"

Silence, as mother and daughter stared at each other for a moment.

"Can we…Have a few minutes _alone_ to decide?" Emi sighed, defeated. "As…As a _couple_ -?" She added, grudgingly, wincing, as if saying so caused her physical pain.

Eluciel nodded vigorously. "Oh, of course! Naturally, naturally…I'll be back in ten minutes, alright-?" Before Emi or Maou could say a word, she vanished in a puff of curling smoke.

Silence, dead silence in the room, as Maou turned, shaky, to Emi, who was trembling in her seat, slightly red.

"S-So…." She started.

"So…" Maou began, weakly. "No fucking way, right?"

Emi twitched. "We _have_ to! We have to, right-?"

Maou groaned. "Yeah."

"W-we…we have to…" Emi said again, disbelieving.

"If we don't, _the world ends_?" Maou shook his head.

"Wait…N-Not necessarily!" Emi was practically stumbling over her words, completely overwhelmed. "If we don't compete…Some _other_ couple will take the job…"

"A _real_ couple." Maou added, as an afterthought.

"The second most powerful couple…"

"The _next_ most powerful couple…?" The Demon king wondered, listlessly. "Who would that even be…?"

Emi held her head. "Alciel and Rika?"

Maou laughed. "They would be…They would be _way_ less powerful than we are."

"Incomparably less powerful." Emi agreed, after a moment

Maou nodded. "They would be less suited to the competition. Who knows by how much."

Emi felt her cheeks redden, ever so slightly, just thinking about what accepting this would entail. "By a _lot_. Even…Even mom said there's no way we can lose if we… _together_ …" Emi looked away, painfully aware of the heat in her face.

"Right." Maou felt his heart turn, feeling strange. "It's our responsibility. How can we pass this off, probably dooming the universe, knowing that we could save the world-?"

"R-Right!" Emi snapped around, agreeing instantly. "So…So…We'll do it."

"We'll…Do it." Maou nodded, lamely.

"We…" Emi blushed, faintly, staring over at him. "We have to pretend…That we're engaged."

Maou sighed. "That's right."

Silence.

"Are you really okay with that-?" Maou watched her carefully.

"Y-Yes!" Emi flushed. "For the sake of the _world_? Yes!"

 _(Fifteen minutes later)_

"Oh, I was _so happy_ to hear that you'd compete-!" Eluciel walked Maou and Emi down a long white hallway, practically skipping. "You're sure to win, now!"

"Can you take me back to Earth for a second-?" Maou sighed, flatly, following the angel, not nearly as excited. "I need to fill my demonic powers-"

"In a minute, In a minute-!" The woman in white stopped, fishing around in her robes for a key, in front of a massive set of white doors. "Let me show you your room."

Eluciel produced a shimmering card, before sliding the double doors open, revealing a stunning bedchamber covered in marble statues with a fantastic view of the oceans on earth.

Emi wandered around, in a daze, stopping next to the massive, four poster king size bed. "Do I get a room like this too?"

The angel laughed, a brilliant, chuckling giggle. "Oh, you. Of course! This _is_ your room."

Maou and Emi shared a terrified look, in silence, before glancing down at the single bed.

"Now, this may seem redundant, my beautiful daughter, but…" Eluciel crossed her arms, leaning on a wall. "Security will drop by to check in on you during the night. It goes without saying that you need to be sharing the bed…"

Emi choked, flushed, and Maou groaned.

Ignoring them, the Angel sauntered over to the balcony, stepping up onto the ledge. "Now, Maou! Let me take you down to Earth to refill your powers…"

 _(An hour later)_

"So…" Maou did his best to make small talk, slightly intimidated by the ancient looking judge, seated on a massive podium, far above. "Can you tell us anything about our opponents…?"

The judge frowned, nose crinkling up. "Your opponents? You aren't here for that." The old angel continued rustling papers around on his desk, largely ignoring them.

Emi sighed. "It would really help…Anything at all?"

The Ancient looking angel tossed a finished contract down from his podium to them, and Maou snapped it out of midair, taking a moment to appraise it, while Emi shuffled over, to stand beside him, peering over his shoulder.

"That document will verify your participation in the competition as the couple from Dimension 1."

Maou shared a brief look with the Hero, before shrugging, unwilling to read through the paragraphs and sidebars of tiny script. "Do you have a pen?" He called up to the Angel sitting far above them.

"You will sign in your own blood, of course."

Emi nodded, producing a small knife to lance her finger with. After pressing a drop of blood to the parchment under her name, she passed the knife and paper to Maou, who followed suit.

"Very good." The Judge's booming voice echoed in the enormous court chamber. "There is no turning back for you now…Withdrawal from the event, by _either one of you_ , will result in the immediate disqualification of your world, and, subsequently, _automatic loss in the tourney_. Keep this in mind."

"As you say-" Maou was slightly annoyed. " _But do you have any information on our opponents that you can share?"_

The old angel sniffed. "If you _must_ know, they're renowned as conquerors and tyrants from their home world. Together, they united a universe under a single banner, and even extended their rule from Inte Elsa to Aerth."

Maou and Emi shared a blank look. Maou chuckled. "Their versions of Ente Isla and Earth?"

Emi groaned. "That's…So corny-"

 _(Two hours later)_

Maou and Emi were sitting, side by side, at a fireplace, with Eluciel, talking over the next day's events.

"So, as for the victory conditions…?" Maou yawned. "We just have to kill our enemies?"

Emi tilted her head. "It's possible that we can win without taking their lives-"

Eluciel looked back and forth between them, highly amused. "Kill them-?" She giggled. "Oh, heavens no. Nothing like that-"

The Demon lord and the Hero exchanged brief looks. "So…We just incapacitate them, or-?"

"No! No, Of course not. Nobody knows the events until the day of, to be fair…"

Maou felt a headache blossom in his temples. " _Events_ -?"

"What…What kind of _events_?" Emi twitched.

"I have it on good information that tomorrow will be a 'best kiss' competition, but nobody knows what the day after will bring…" Eluciel counted cheerfully off on her fingers.

Dead silence. Maou felt Himself break out in a cold sweat. Emi's mouth opened and closed ineffectively, face heating up.

" _K-Kissing contest_ -?!"

 _(That night, In Maou and Emi's room)_

"Kill me…" Emi sighed, cradling her head.

Maou growled, feet up in a chair next to the bed. "Remind me, _why did we agree to this_?"

"I….you…!" Emi's head snapped up, desperately. "I thought…!"

"You thought-?!" Maou hissed, sitting up. "Well, _in real life_ , we're supposed to compete tomorrow by _having a more romantic kiss_ than those other-!"

Emi squeaked, bright red. "Stop! Don't! Don't talk about it-!"

"Is the problem going to _vanish_ if we ignore it-?!" Maou stood up, furious. "We signed a contract, betting the _fate of the world_ on this-!"

Emi groaned, flopping down onto the bed, miserable, pressing her red face into a pillow. "What…What have we _done_ …."

Maou stared down at her, silent, for a moment, feeling a strange twinge in his heart, at the thought of what they were going to do tomorrow, whether they liked it or not. He sighed, after a moment, and sat, gently, down on the bed, next to her.

"Do you want to…" he couldn't believe what he was about to say, tilting his head. "Practice?"

Her head snapped up, furiously red. " _What_?!"

Silence. She gaped at him, blushing, and he stared back, rubbing the bridge of his nose, still unable to believe what he'd said.

She trembled, desperate to say something, _anything_. "I…You…!" She stammered. "You…want to _kiss_ _me_ …More times than absolutely necessary-?"

He scowled. "I _don't_ want the planet to be destroyed."

"You…want to kiss me! More times than absolutely necessary-!"

He shook his head, wildly, defensive, struggling to acknowledge that whatever the reason, he _did_ want to kiss her more times than absolutely necessary. "Listen, do you really want the first time you kiss me to be in front of a panel of judges-?!"

"I don't think I want to kiss you at all-!" She snapped, breathless, bright red.

They fell asleep, silently, fuming, as far from each other on the bed as they could get.

 _(The next day)_

Somehow, Maou and Emi woke up tangled up in each other. Somehow, during the night, they had attached themselves to each other, and were cuddling when Emi woke up.

Now, they were standing, on a podium, In the middle of a huge arena, on what appeared to be a television game show set, standing across from A tall Man with long black hair, and a girl with short purple hair.

Their opponents.

Maou and Emi refused to look at each other.

"Now-!" An announcer's voice boomed, thunderous, from an unseen position near the top of the Arena, out over the crowd. "We'll introduce our contestants!"

The Man with long Black hair waved to the crowd, to roaring cheers and applause.

"From the Second Dimension, Emporer Neth and Empress Fuori, Engaged seven decades ago, who forged a massive country from the conquered ruins of their former home worlds-!" The announcer screamed, and the crowd screamed with him.

Emporer Neth bowed, and his girlfriend curtsied, grinning over at Maou and Emi, who still were not looking in each others directions.

"From the First Dimension, Maou, King of Demons and Wickedness, and his Fiancée, The Hero Emilia! It's no exaggeration to claim that these two represent the sum of the forces of Good and Evil!"

Maou Smirked for the crowd, drawing Demonic power up around him, Donning his Horns and mantle, despite retaining his human form. Emilia Summoned her Holy Armor and Sacred sword, flourishing it for the crowd; The audience ate it all up, thrilled.

"The Two Couples will approach each other, and shake hands, to begin the first day's event!"

Maou and Emi stalked into the middle of the ring, still on edge, to greet Neth and Fuori.

"This doesn't have to happen." The king of Demons crossed his arms, hoping to scare his opponents away. "We have no desire to destroy your world."

Neth grinned, furious. "Oh, this is long overdue, King of hell. My family has been preparing me for this day since your Jesus Christ scoured our world two thousand years ago-"

Fuori smirked. "That's right. When _we_ win, we're adding your world's population to our regime; as _slave labor-"_

Emi scowled. "If that's how you want it, we'll show no mercy-"

Neth laughed. "Really? You two don't even look very comfortable together."

Maou twitched. "Don't worry about us. Good luck." He shook hands with the foreign emperor, glaring across at him, while Emi held Fuori's hand for a moment, before turning away, sniffing, haughty.

The Demon king and Emilia took their places on their podium again, by their side of the arena, and Emi immediately poured herself a drink at the small bar located there.

Maou watched, calculating, as the announcer called for Neth and Fuori to kiss first. The Emperor swept his empress up into his arms, grinning, and set his lips on hers, passionately. Fuori reacted, dramatically, leaning into him, and Maou scowled. They really did have a lot of chemistry, and were clearly in legitimate love.

The crowd was really into it, cheering along, and Maou watched the Judges, up on a panel by the crowd, deliberating. The announcer added his two cents. "What love! What fire!"

The emperor and empress pulled apart, smirking, and stared over at their opponents.

"Maou and Emilia, It's your turn-!" The announcer cried, and the Demon king turned, full of trepidation, to the hero.

Emi was blushing, furiously, but stared up into Maou's eyes, unwilling to look away. "Do…Do your worst…" She hissed, after a moment, glaring at him, somehow slightly excited.

Maou stepped towards her, grinning, twitching. "Just so you know, I'm going to try to _fucking kill you_ -"

Her eyes flashed, and Maou's eyes flashed red, and he grabbed her, pulling her into him, savagely pressing his lips on hers, forcing himself into her mouth, wrestling her tongue down, pushing her backwards. She gasped, bright red, in between his lip locks, squeaking, but found her strength and resolve after a moment, and her hair shimmered, becoming brilliant white, as holy power coursed through her, and she pressed _him_ backwards, going up onto her tippy toes, slamming _him_ into the wall behind them, taking control of the kiss.

Maou, after a moment of silent disbelief, grinned, and called his demonic powers up into himself, filling himself with evil strength, maintaining his human form. The Demon King grabbed Emi's ass in both hands, pulling her up, off the ground, into him, before turning, and slamming her down onto the bar, his tongue finding hers. She squealed, involuntarily, when their lips separated for a moment, but he was relentless, and kissed her again; her back arched, and she felt him grinding into her, between her legs; heat filled her body, filled her head, between her legs…Somehow, she was losing it, as he licked her cheek, then bit her neck. She gasped, restless, and rubbed her crotch on him as he locked their lips together again. Totally lost in each other, They were entirely unaware of the passage of time, and the silence in the crowd, and the silence of the announcer.

After a moment, the announcer cried "Is this a kiss, or a wrestling match?! What incredible passion..!"

Maou and Emi both became Very aware of themselves, at the exact same time, Maou with his body pressing into hers, through their clothes, and Emi with her arms and Legs wrapped around him, lips locked.

"The judges have spoken! The Event Is called, unanimously, In favor of Maou and Emilia-!"

The crowd howled for them.

"One Point to Maou and Emilia! One to Nothing!"

 **Ex-V: I hope you had fun! Let me know what you think-If you want, I'll post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow morning!** **See you in Chapter Two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hi there! I can't tell you how glad I am that people seem to be enjoying this story, I wasn't sure about it at first. I knew I liked the Idea, and I figured If I jumped through enough hoops, I could present it to all of you, and make you happy. Resxct, a member here on this site , told me in a Review that nothing makes him or her happier than getting an email notification about a new Maou x Emi story I've posted, and that meant the world to me, So I knew, if even one person would be happy to see this story, I would work as hard as I could, despite all the obstacles, story wise, to make it happen. _So many_ wonderful people have told me that they enjoy my work, and all the nice things you've all told me in the reviews on my other stories nearly made me cry when I read them! Thank you so much for that, and thank you so much for your time and attention! **

**That being said, I'd like to take just another moment of your time to answer the reviews on chapter one;**

 **Valeria27: For one thing, I like your pen name! It reminds me of Valkyria Chronicles, and I'm a huge fan of that series, any mention of it at all is enough to make me smile. I'm so glad to hear that you're interested in what's going on in this story; If you're curious about the next event Maou and Emilia will compete in, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **MaouVioletta656: We talk in the PM section of this site all the time, and I know you're not a fan of this sort of story; Because of that, the fact that you still went out of your way to read it, and to review it, is worth so much to me! As you know, I had to _force_ this plot to happen, it didn't really seem very natural, and I even had to design an entirely new character, to replace Emi's mother. Because of that, I'm sure "Prize" isn't as good as my other stories, but I wanted to try my best to tell this story regardless! Of course, This plot is extremely contrived, and it shows, but being able to keep your attention, and keep all my readers happy with the Dialog I write for Maou and Emi is the reason I can sleep at night, despite forcing this story to happen, relatively ungracefully ^.^ Please forgive me for writing such a confusing, disjointed plot progression and setting for the characters to interact in!**

 **Resxct: I'm sure you have no Idea how happy your reviews make me. You're so kind to me! Just like everyone else that takes the time to read my work, I'll be working tirelessly to keep you satisfied. You can Count on it! Seeing you say "The more stuff from you, the better" is a big part of why I'm going to continue posting so many Maou and Emi stories!  
**

 **Resxct: As for why I designed a new character, from Scratch, to replace Laylah, That's a good question. When I planned this story out, I felt like the Laylah Character just didn't fit some of the lines I've attributed to her. Even though it's somewhat jarring, I decided to write a new character to take her place. Please forgive my presumption!**

 **Dark Li: I know you aren't familiar with The Devil is a Part Timer, and yet, you read my stories anyway because you like my writing. Even though I don't know you in real life, I'm _so grateful_ that you exist. The fact that you read my work despite never having seen the original show is worth more to me than Gold, and the fact that you enjoy my writing makes me so happy I can't properly describe it!  
**

 **Watermelone25: Your praise is priceless to me, I assure you! I promise, I won't let you down. Keep an eye out, and I'll keep posting more stories for you!**

 **Resxct: This is also a good question. I thought about having Maou assume his true form, but I really wanted Maou to be only a little taller than Emi for the kiss scene. That is to say, I really wanted Maou to be as much taller than Emi as his human form is taller than her, not massively taller than her, you know? He just dwarfs her in his true form.  
**

 **SpeedFanatic05: You've been so good to me! I wouldn't trade your reviews on my stories for anything, and because you've been so kind as to read all my material, and because you seem to enjoy it, I'll work tirelessly to make you happy! I remember reading your Review on "Habit", you were the first person to review that story! Yesterday, when I was out walking, I read through all the reviews on "Habit" and "Talking", and I was so happy I almost cried! There were actual tears I had to wipe out of my eyes!**

 **To everyone that reviewed the first chapter, and has reviewed my other stories, thank you again! I don't deserve such praise. Whether or not you think this story is one of my best, please let me know what you think of this chapter too!  
**

 _(Two hours later)_

Maou and Emi sat, alone in their room, wordless, speechless, breathless, watching the rerun of that day's event on heavenly television.

Silence.

Maou was taking shallow breaths, watching the footage, sheer disbelief coursing through him, and Emi was hardly breathing at all, bright red.

"W-What….What happened…?" Emi sounded dizzy. She _was_ dizzy.

"I don't know." Maou sounded winded. He _was_ winded.

They watched, silent, as on screen, Maou kissed her, savagely, and Emi ground her hips into him, hands clutching him desperately.

Privately, they were both _completely devastated_ by how much the memory of their kiss was affecting them. Emi was struggling not to feel overcome by emotion, as the tiny shreds of affection she had recently held for Maou began to look like infatuation to her, and the memory of his lips on hers and his body on hers still burned, still tingled.

Maou, completely overwhelmed, was trapped in a loop of circular logic; denying that there was _any_ chance he could be attracted to the hero, and then realizing that he was _indisputably_ attracted to her, left with no recourse but to deny it.

 _This can't happen._ Maou held his head, desperately. _This can't be…_

 _Maou…_ Emi thought, heart pounding, holding her chest. _Maou…?_

Trapped in their own little world, they couldn't speak to one another. Emi thought of how much she hated him, how she couldn't stand him, how evil he was, but…suddenly, there wasn't much to hate. He was a good man these days, after all…Desperately, she thought of his evil deeds, but…He hadn't actually killed her father, and he'd saved her life, and the lives of countless others…

Maou reminded himself that he couldn't stand the hero, that she was a bitch, that she was the worst…But, unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything about her that really disgusted him, when he tried. She was kind, generous, and protected the innocent and oppressed…She was beautiful, that much was immediately apparent…

 _I'm just…I'm just in shock…This will fade…_ He told himself, horrified, when looking over at her prompted his heartbeat to race.

 _Maou…?_ Emi thought, looking down into her lap, trembling.

"Such a good job, guys-!" Eluciel poked her head into the room, thrilled.

Maou and Emi jumped a little, turning from the Television with a start, still trapped in silence.

"I just wanted to congratulate you-!" The angel's voice was almost a song. "And, of course, to explain tomorrow's event!"

"Right. Right." Maou struggled to get himself in check, determined to come off completely normal.

"Please do…" Emi managed, shaking her head after a moment.

"It's a lie detector test-!" The Angel looked proud of herself for procuring this valuable information. "They're going to ask you questions!"

The Hero tilted her head, after a moment, thoughtfully, mind on the subject matter. "What kind of questions?"

"I thought you might ask-!" The angel waved one of her friends in, a much smaller girl with sandy brown hair and bright eyes. "Sooo, I brought someone that did this exact event at a _previous year's competition!_ "

The littler girl smiled nervously. "Hi there. I'll be your cheat sheet for the day-"

 _(Ten minutes later)_

The brunette angel swayed, gently, on the bed, now alone in the room with Maou and Emi. "Well, first they'll hook you both up to a huge lie detector machine…" The girl's brow furrowed as she recalled an event from thousands of years in the past.

"Is the event judged?" Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, genuinely curious.

"And if so, how?" Emi added.

"Well…They're going to want to know whether or not you've done… _certain things_ , together...As a couple. The more you've done, the more points you get, and, at the end, whoever has more points wins-"

Emi, totally oblivious, pumped her fist. "I think we have this one! We already live together on earth, and-"

Maou felt a bead of sweat run down his face. "Emi…"

The brunette angel looked slightly uncomfortable. "Uh…Actually, the questions are all about sex. Like, sex positions…"

Silence.

 _Dead silence_ echoed in the room. Emi's jaw slowly dropped, and heat infiltrated her cheeks.

 _"W-What-?!"_ She screeched.

The little angel looked away, nervously. "Y-yeah. It's like… 'Have you given him a blowjob', 'Have you had sex', 'Have you done Anal?'…that kind of thing…"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

 _(Ten minutes Later)_

"You can go." Maou, shaking his head, waved the little angel off, and the brunette vanished, gratefully, in a puff of smoke.

Emi, still parked in the exact same position, on the bed, furiously red, hadn't moved. Maou wasn't even sure she was breathing.

To his dismay, he had to say something to her _eventually_.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

"So…" Maou managed, lamely, at last, standing next to the bed. "Let's just call it in."

Emi didn't move. She didn't turn to him, and, after a moment, she just hung her head, hair spilling over her brilliantly red face.

"Call it in?" She said at last, absolutely unwilling to raise her head, unwilling to look at him.

Maou looked away, nervously. "Well…We can't compete, and…There's no point in lying-"

Emi was absolutely silent. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she lifted her head, and looked over at Maou, flushed, tears in her eyes. "We can't. We can't call it in."

Maou felt something awful happen in his chest. "We don't have an alternative course of action."

Emi looked away, after a moment, desperate to hide her radiantly red face. "Yes we do." Her heartbeat raced in her chest, pounding in her temples.

Silence. Maou said nothing, he just gaped at her, eyes wide. A moment later, he tilted his head at her.

Silence. Steam began to pour from Emi's ears.

"You… _You can't mean_ -" he began to say.

"We can't just _give up_ -!" Emi stirred, moving to rise up off the bed, towards him, desperate.

They stared at each other for a moment, disbelieving.

"What you're saying…Is…" Maou tried to get himself under control. " _No_. It's not worth it. I'm not going to… _Rape_ you. Not even for the _whole world_ -"

A moment passed in silence, then Emi laughed mirthlessly. "What the heck. I can't tell if I should be impressed or insulted…"

Another moment of excruciating silence. Emi turned away. "Am I that hideous to you?"

He felt some unnameable emotion causing turmoil inside him. "No. "

She wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't turn back to face him, and it was beginning to hurt Maou's heart, staring at her back.

"Then…Just ignore me. Pretend it isn't me." She whispered. Maou knew, even without seeing her face, that she was crying. "Pretend I'm anyone else, and just do it. You're a man, aren't you? All men want sex."

Maou felt his heart throbbing inside him, and that same strange feeling from before surged up in his chest. He grabbed her hand, and whipped her around, to face him. " _No_. Emi, Not you, I can't. _Not_ _you-_ "

"Why…?" She managed, dazed.

He struggled to answer, finding nothing. "I don't know."

Silence. Maou scoured his heart and mind, finding nothing. "Not you. I would rape _any other girl_ , for the sake of the whole world, but…Not you."

She looked up, after a moment, bewildered, into his eyes, heartbeat racing. He stared down at her.

Maou was utterly unable to make sense of the situation. Utterly unable to make sense of his feelings.

The hero gulped, taking a deep breath, after a moment, blushing, and looked away to hide her eyes. She went down onto her knees.

Slowly, she made to unbutton Maou's pants.

The king of Demons watched, slack jawed, at first, but when she unzipped his fly, he snapped back into reality. "Wait! _Stop_ -" he grabbed her hands, eyes wide. "Stop. _What are you doing_ -?!"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, flushed. "This…T-This isn't a sex act! This is…This is just a... _spell_ I know, to… _to ward off evil spirits!_ "

Maou stared down at her, disbelieving for a moment, and she stared up at him, trembling. He laughed. " _What_ -?!"

Sourly, she touched his raging erection, through his briefs, bright red, looking away. After a moment, she reached inside his boxers with little, cold hands, drawing his manhood out. After a moment, of staring, terrified, intimidated by its monstrous length, she looked back up at Maou, flushed. "This…This is a spell…To protect against witches!"

Maou just watched her, trying not to burst into hysterical laughter. "But…This is clearly a blowjob?"

She squealed, blushing, eyes spinning. "Look…We're not going to give up! We're going to do everything!"

He shook his head, blown away, eyebrow rising slowly. "We're going to do everything?"

" _Everything_ …!" She whispered, clearly frightened. "Everything we can think of-"

Maou twitched. "That's…Not possible. At best."

"Why not-?" Emi tried to come off as haughty, hesitantly meeting his length with trembling lips. "Don't have enough _endurance_?"

" _Watch it._ I'm not taking trash talk from a girl with her _mouth on my dick_ -"

Emi shrieked, covering her crimson face with both hands. Silence. Maou didn't move, and Emi didn't move. After a moment, Emi shook her head, and grabbed his member again, steeling her resolve. "We're...For the sake of the whole world-!"

"Don't…Don't push yourself-" Maou tried to insist, but she had already opened her mouth, wide, setting as much of his length inside as she could manage; that is to say, not much. Slowly, trembling, she wrapped her lips around him, and, inside her mouth, her tongue ran, hesitantly, along him.

Maou staggered backwards, into a wall; his eye twitched, and he looked up at the ceiling.

Emi pulled him out of her mouth, and licked him, eyes squeezed shut, as best she could, up and down. The demon king set one hand to his temple.

"H-How's…How's this-?"

Maou refused to answer, slowly forming a grin; Emi put the tip back into her mouth, sucking on it, trying to imagine a lollipop in her mind; instead, all she could see was herself, on her knees, pleasing Maou with her mouth.

Maou, as a man, was suddenly assaulted by the question of where he would finish; inside her mouth, In her throat? The thought was stimulating, and when he thought of himself ejaculating in the mouth Emi used to curse him out and argue with him, he almost lost it then and there.

Emi squeaked, as Maou twitched in her mouth. The Demon king, desperate to avoid climaxing, thought instead of finishing on her face. Unfortunately, the moment he visualized looking down at Emilia, to see her looking up at him, with her face covered in his semen, he nearly found himself over the edge of unstoppable orgasm _again_.

"Okay, okay-" He covered his eyes for a moment, summoning all his strength, as she attempted to take him into her throat. Despite that, he felt weakness creep into him; He looked down at her, alarmed, grabbing her hair, tugging back on it, urgently, hoping to spare her...

She looked up at him, after a moment, but didn't get the memo; instead, she tried to force him _even deeper_ into her throat, eyes squeezed shut, heart hammering…Maou, alarmed, felt the end draw near, and it was all he could do to ensure that he wasn't in Emi's _neck_ when he finished.

Grabbing her hair, he managed to yank himself _almost_ all the way out of Emi, and his ejaculate struck her mostly in the face, leaving a decent amount in her mouth, as she trembled, shocked, eyes wide.

 _Possibly traumatized_ , he cursed himself, unable to believe he had allowed this to happen.

But she didn't _seem_ traumatized…

She just stared up at him.

He looked down at her, panting. She was breathless, bright red, and reached a hand up, a finger up, to touch the semen on her face. She closed her mouth, with his cum still inside.

Maou just watched her, so outrageously affected by seeing his ejaculate on her face and in her mouth that he almost came _again_ ; she just trembled, on the ground, looking up at him.

"Drinking it is unnecessary-" He began to say, but couldn't finish. She swallowed. Maou winced, shivering, absurdly stimulated.

"…It tastes bad, and smells." She said, from the ground, unable to rise.

"That's why I said you didn't need to drink it." Maou tilted his head, half-lamely, grinning, struggling to come to terms with the situation.

"This…" Emi tried to stand, but failed, finding no strength in her legs. She shivered, on the ground, feeling his gaze on her, without having cleaned his semen off her face. Blushing furiously, she managed to say. "I've never been so humiliated…"

"You need to clean your face." Maou hissed, struggling to keep his raging urges in check.

She twitched, smiling weakly, rubbing his semen off onto her hands and fingers. "Are you…Struggling to control yourself?"

"That's right."

She managed to climb, unsteadily, to her feet, setting one of her fingers thoughtfully into her mouth, despite the semen covering her hands, provoking him. Maou twitched.

"Do you think we can win with just this…?" The Hero said at last, giving him a sidelong look, hoping to appear as if she were questioning his masculinity.

He felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"Or can't you go any more-?" Emi teased.

Maou took both her arms in hand, and hurled her backwards down onto the bed, ripping his shirt off, eyes red, tearing her clothes off, until she was lying, trembling, beneath him, in a lace bra and black panties, flushed.

Seeing her, clearly terrified, seeing the fear in her eyes, brought him back to him senses, even on the verge; He stopped, he cooled his head, he tried to take a step back.

"W-What's wrong-?" Emi tried to sound confident, failing.

"I won't." He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath, before standing up, releasing her, releasing her arms. "I told you. _I can't._ Not you, Emi-"

A moment of silence later, he opened his eyes, and realized she was crying, silently. " _Emi_ -?"

"You…You _idiot_ …" She covered her face, shaking, with her forearm. "Don't…Don't think of it as rape…"

"Rape is rape-" Maou hissed, heatedly, but trailed off.

"Maou…It has to be you."

He just stared at her, disbelieving, for a moment, her words slowly sinking in. " _What_ -?!"

"What if…What if It wasn't rape?" She whispered, looking away, _fully aware of the implications to her words_.

"That's…That's impossible…" Maou tried not to hear what she was saying. It didn't work out.

"It _has_ to be you, Maou…I want it to be you." She pressed her fingers, quivering, to her face again, wiping his semen back onto herself. Emi felt as though she hardly knew herself anymore.

The Demon king felt his heart strain, looking down at her. "Stop-" He tried, desperately, to force some sense into her, to remember who she was, who he was. "What are you saying-"

"I was raised for your sake, Maou-" She was reaching up towards him, terrified. "…I was _born_ for you, right...? I grew up...only to be your match, So…It _has_ to be you-"

"You...You Don't know what you're saying..." Maou whispered, horrified, feeling his restraint slipping away. Some unbelievable, overwhelming feeling was surging into his heart and mind...Incredible passion burned inside him, and all his thoughts seemed to swirl around her, thinking of nothing but her, unable to pry his eyes from her. "You aren't thinking-"

"Do you want me?"

"Don't let me fall for you…This can't go on-" Maou couldn't breathe. His heart threatened to explode in his chest, as he reached down, wiping her face clean with the sheets. "Do you want me to _love you-_?!"

Emi smiled, wiping her tears away, cheeks red. "Do you have feelings for me-?"

"Is that really what you want-?!" Maou touched their foreheads together, agonized, furious, longing. He felt her breath on him, tearing into his heart.

Emi looked up into his eyes, into his face, so close…less than an inch away. Neither of them said a word. She didn't blink. A few moments passed like this, Hero staring intensely up at the Devil. She nodded.

She knew she didn't have to think about it. Maou shut his eyes, for a moment, swaying in place, overcome. "I'm going to make you regret that."

Her pulse pounded in her temples. She grinned, _almost_ speechless, flushed. " _Try me_."

"You know I'm going to do insane things to you." Maou smirked, after a moment, speechless. "Absurd things."

"Y-Yes."

His eyes snapped back open. He glared down her. "I don't even know the _words_ for what I'm going to do."

"Do…Your worst-"

He ripped her bra off, instantly, with his teeth, eyes flashing; she could feel his fingers in the waistband of her panties. She squeaked, just a little, bright red, when she realized she was naked, and he was spreading her legs, setting himself at her entrance. She tried to take deep breaths.

She failed. He took her hand in his, and she felt her eyes watering, as she met his gaze. Maou began to press himself inside her, slowly.

He stopped, suddenly, out of nowhere, stalling in place, unwilling to pierce her.

A moment of silence.

"Emilia…" Maou wouldn't look away from her eyes, as she quivered underneath him.

She blushed, furiously, embarrassed. " _D-Don't_...Don't say...my name like that _-_ "

"You're Emilia, the Hero." Maou was relentless. She squeaked, bright red, hearing her full name, forced to recall who she was, and who he was, and what they were doing.

She opened her mouth to answer, but felt a blinding pain instead, forcing her open, as he drove himself into her, slowly; she screamed.

"A-AH-!" She screeched, as He set himself deeper inside her, watching blood trickle down his shaft. The sight of it burned it's way into Maou's mind. "You saved me." He whispered to her, heart pounding.

Emi tried to speak. Maou kissed her, instead, pressing their lips together; a moment later, he broke away, and she panted, covering her face.

"I-Is…Is it…are you…all the way-?" She moaned, desperately, quietly...

"Not even close." He laughed, watching her face. He pushed a bit deeper. She squeaked.

"M-my…My insides-" She gasped. "You're…In there-"

He kissed her neck, pressing deeper. She cried.

"I…I think I'm pregnant-" She sobbed.

He laughed. "I don't think so. Not yet-"

"a-AH-!" She felt him reach the mouth of her womb. Maou wiped the sweat from his brow, running a hand through his hair.

"Does it hurt-?" He wondered, grinning, watching her agonized expression.

" _Y-yes_ -!" She snapped, radiantly red, furious. "Asshole-!"

"Alright-" He smiled, holding her tightly, pressing his hand to the back of her head. "Let's hang out for a bit."

She panted, desperate for air, in his arms, feeling pain and a strange heat course through her…"You're...You're Maou." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Somehow, the tension in the air, the heat between them, the sensation of his body against her, inside her, felt good.

"Yes."

"We're…" She whispered, wiping her tears away. "very close-"

"This is about as close as it gets."

"I'm _Full_ of you." She hissed, matter-of-factly.

Maou kissed her, and she could feel the heat in her body spread to her fingertips…Emi could feel Maou inside her, pulsing, throbbing…Her body was beginning to ache…She could feel him start to grind inside her, sliding down. She squeaked, flushed, gasping.

Maou, for his part, was doing his best not to get carried away…

Emi could feel her body _want_ _him_ …Want _Maou_. As he made his way back down, inside her, she groaned, arching her back, pressing her hips into him; He drove his way back up, stroking her deepest parts, and she screamed, clawing his back, as a wave of overwhelming sensations filled her mind, including pain.

Her eyes closed, and she felt him pump into her once again. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaAH-"

"HHHAHHH-!" As he slammed into her body, picking up the pace, she howled, unable to control her voice, or her extremities; Her body rocked with his, as he accelerated, losing sight of his composure….

And then Maou was drilling into her, fiercely, without remorse, with abandon, drilling himself into her body, hands all over her; He sunk his teeth into her neck, and she dug out his back with her nails, screeching, but he couldn't slow or stop, and he wasn't even sure he was thinking-

The Demon king was lost in her, in her body, in the feel of her insides, clamping down hard on him, in the feeling of her hips, the smell of her hair, the smell of her body, the sound of her voice, all her gasps and shrieks and moans.

Maou realized he needed more, he needed more of her. The king of Hell set his mouth on her breasts, on her nipple, teeth on her nipple, and briefly kissed her mouth; Then, Maou licked her, from beside her nipple to her neck, and squeezed her other breast in his hand, rubbing it, clawing at it. She failed to stifle her voice.

The Demon lord, consumed by passion, grabbed her body, grabbed her legs, and turned her, flipping her over.

"H-Huh-?!" She managed, as he turned her face down, pulling out of her, pressing her face into the pillows, dragging her hips up, dragging her ass up; She turned, digging her face out of the pillows, to glare back at him, steaming red, as best she could. "This…This position-!"

Maou smirked, enjoying the view, setting himself back against her entrance, rubbing himself there. "What-?" He teased.

"Humiliating-!" She squealed, radiantly red, as he drove back into her, with a vengeance.

"Blowjob, Missionary, Doggystyle-" He counted off, eyes flashing, grinning. "Are you keeping track-?"

"Obviously you are-!" She wailed, covering her head with a pillow, flushed.

Maou didn't give her a single second's break.

 **Ex-V: I hope you Liked it! I've had such a good time writing this one. It's pretty wild, not quite a crackfic, but almost. If you're into it, Let me know, and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning! Tell me what you think in the reviews, and I'll do my best to keep you happy :) Do me a favor, stay tuned, I have another Maou and Emi story coming up, one that's much more like "Habit" and "Talking" than "Prize" or "Circle". Also, If there's anything specific you want me to write, a request, just tell me! I'll do my best for you-!**

 **See you in the next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey There!** **Let's talk for a moment, you wonderful people, so I can answer the reviews on chapter two!**

 **Valeria27: Yes, as you mentioned, "Prize" is certainly different than my other Maou and Emi stories; That being said, I'm so glad you like it! I had to come out of my comfort zone to write this one, because the gimmick of the "Celestial Competition" was so outlandish, and usually I focus more on the interactions between the characters than the setting, in a character-driven style, while this one revolves largely around the event and uses that as a mechanism to drive the plot. I'm glad I wrote this story, because I told myself that before I focused on the next few Maou and Emi stories, I wanted to get this one at least to the third chapter. As you said, Maou and Emi certainly do end up enjoying themselves in Chapter two...**

 **Resxct: Thank you so much! I'm so thrilled to hear that you liked it, I was hoping to make you happy with it! I promise I'll keep supplying you, as long as it's within my power to keep you satisfied :)  
**

 **Froyo: I can't tell you how much it means to me for someone to take the time to read my work, and I'm delighted to hear that you like it! I have a lot more Maou and Emi stories coming, just ask anyone in the fandom, I produce a LOT of Maou and Emi content! If you enjoy my material, I'll work hard to keep you happy as well!**

 **H-X: I'm not surprised to see your reaction! Of course, I'm full of joy, thinking that I was able to make you laugh-! I'll keep working hard to make sure my stories stay fun, for your sake.**

 **T.E. Bbz: Yes, It's as you say! As you may be aware, there is generally no reason for Emi to hate Maou anymore, and, of course, there is also no reason for Maou to hate Emi. In the Light novels, she's even developed romantic feelings for him. Although in the official work, Romance and the romantic undertones and subplots represent very little of the overall content, In my writing, I like to take a number of liberties with the characters, as I'm sure you've noticed ;) As for the line about Maou being willing to rape any other girl, for the sake of saving the whole world, I'm aware that this was pretty intense. My writing is pretty graphic, and relatively adult oriented. This line is meant to illustrate that Maou thinks that there is something Special about Emi, but can't quite put his finger on it as of that point in time. Think, if you were in a position where you either had to rape a single girl, or the entire world would be destroyed and enslaved, what would you do? For Maou, of course, he would do the right thing for all the billions of people alive, even if it means committing a horrible crime and violating an innocent girl. However, he wasn't willing to Rape Emi, even if it means the whole world will be sacked and destroyed, because, unconsciously, she's too important to him. He respects her, and is attracted to her, and can't stand the idea of violating her against her will. Emi knows that the whole world is depending on them winning this competition, and when Maou says he isn't willing to rape her, even to save the world, and when he says he would rape any other girl, to save the world, she knows this means he feels something special for her. That, along with her own feelings of growing infatuation, are why she's so ready and willing to engage in sexual activity with him (despite the fact that she's too embarrassed about it to not make excuses). Of course, I'm at your service, and the service of all the men and women who read my work! I won't stop producing Maou and Emi Stories, I won't stop making them varied, and so I should be able to keep you happy! That's my hope, at least :D**

 **Ambigous: Thank you! I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me that! I write a lot of lemons, so, if you're into it, keep an eye out, and I'll put a bunch more Maou and Emi stories up!**

 **Mazura: I'm so glad! I converted someone To Maou and Emi ^.^ On another note, I'm so glad you like this story! I won't let you down, and I promise I'll provide you with plenty of Maou and Emi content to keep you interested :D**

 **Thank you all so much for everything! I Hope you like this update, I really appreciate your patience :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter as well!**

 _(Forty-five minutes later)_

"This...is insane-" She covered her face, utterly exhausted, but Maou wasn't finished yet. He grinned.

"My-" Emi struggled to say, between her ringing shrieks and sobs. "M-my _insides_ …Have taken your _shape_ now-"

Maou laughed.

She tried to bite the pillow, furious, exasperated, humiliated.

Maou set his mouth, again, on her bleeding, bruised neck and collarbone.

"How Is this even _possible_ -" She begged, barely breathing.

"You're usually so proud, and now you're like _this_ -" Maou cackled. "In my hands. I could keep going forever-"

Bright red, she kicked him, and Maou pulled himself out from inside her, laughing. "We've done everything, though. I think We did everything."

Emi gasped, panting, breathless, on the mattress, struggling to sit up, holding the headboard for stability. " _But_ …But…"

"That's true, we haven't done Anal yet-"

She smacked him with a pillow, furiously red.

Maou grinned, grabbing her legs, pulling them up over her head, before setting one of them over his shoulder and the other at his side. Maou set his face into her crotch.

"AAaaaaAaah-!" She sobbed, after climaxing four times, she was too vulnerable, too weak. The demon king's appetite was _still_ not slated, however.

"AHHH-!" She shrieked, as his tongue slid over her asshole. "W-WHERE ARE YOU LICKING ME-!?"

Maou flipped her over _yet again_ , cackling, eyes flashing dangerously. "If you want, you can cry on my dick, to lubricate it."

She hid her face with her hands, flushed. "You're a monster-"

"You're going to need _some_ kind of lube for this-"

"My ass too-?" She sobbed.

The Demon king forced himself, slowly, into her, as she shrieked and screamed the whole way, clawing and pounding the mattress.

"AHhhH-! M-MY ASSS-"

 _(The next day)_

"Are you ready for today's event-?" Eluciel popped into their Room, cheerfully, at seven in the morning. "Oh my."

Maou was snoring, out cold, still half on top of Emi, who was holding him tightly around the torso, snoozing. Their clothes were flung, carelessly, mostly ripped, to the far corners of the room.

"Er…I'll check back in a few hours."

The angel dipped out of the bedroom, smiling awkwardly.

Once she was safely out in the hallway, out of earshot, she rubbed her hands together, delighted. " _More_ grandchildren?!"

 _(Three hours later)_

The little brunette angel splashed cold water on Maou and Emi, tapping her foot impatiently. _"Wake up-!"_

The Demon king cracked one eye open, exhausted. Emi yawned.

"Wake UP-!" The little angel hissed. "You have an hour, _get dressed_ -!"

Maou groaned, but crawled up out of bed. Emi sat up, stretching, after a moment, and looked, listlessly, around the room. She popped off the bed, took one look around, knelt down on the floor, picking up her ripped panties in one hand and sighed.

"I'm…I'm going to need some clothes."

The brunette angel looked, mindboggled, from Maou to Emi and back. "How… _How much did you do last night-?"_

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, sheepishly.

The little angel stormed, disbelieving, from the room. In the silence, Maou and Emi just stared at each other.

"…"

"…"

"I'm _sore_ -!" Emi hissed. "My _ass_ hurts-!"

He grinned. "How's your pride? Does that hurt too?"

He had to dodge her sacred sword, which she whipped at his head, furious, bright red.

Silence.

"S-So…" Emi started, slightly red. "We...We're still enemies, right?"

"We're a lot of things now." Maou sighed. "Including enemies."

Emi flushed. "As…As long as one of those things is enemies-"

The king of demons glared at her, smug. "Oh, yeah. For sure. By the way, I'm calling you 'Anal' From now on-"

She shrieked, flushed, hurling her shoe at his face. " _I'll kill you-!"_

 _(An hour later)_

"And We'll get started right away-!" The announcer cried, joyously, after Maou, Emi, Neth and Fuori were successfully hooked up to the lie detector.

"First Question, to Maou and Emi; Have you two ever been to the movies together?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

 _Silence._

Maou and Emi, silent, turned, slowly, to stare at one another.

"Very well, No points awarded-! Next question, to Neth and Fuori! Have you ever had tea together?"

Fuori looked proud of herself. "Of course! In My family, tea is an ancient custom-"

"Excellent, she's telling the truth; one point awarded! Next question, to Maou and Emi; Do you know each others favorite color?"

Silence.

Maou and Emi just stared, blown away, up at the announcer.

 _(An hour later)_

 _"I'm going to kill that fucking brown haired angel-"_ Maou stormed through the halls in heaven.

"I can't..." Emi sighed, rubbing her temples, despondent, trailing behind him. "I can't believe it-"

"OI-!" Maou Screamed, furious, down the hall at the brunette angel, who was chatting away, gaily, with a blonde friend.

The little angel turned, trembling, at the sound of his voice, to the demon king, choking, suddenly terrified, white as a sheet. "Oh… _Oh god_ -"

She vanished, in a puff of white smoke, horrified. Apoplectic, Maou stormed down the hall at her friend, teleporting into the blonde's face. He grabbed her collar, and pulled her up to his eye level, veins pulsing in his temples. " ** _Where did she go_** _-"_

 _"T-To the lounge, probably-?!"_

 _"WHERE?"_ Maou threatened, shaking her, but the blonde vanished too, leaving a curling white tuft of smoke in her place.

Maou turned, hellbent, away, after a moment, taking deep breaths, but Emi grabbed his sleeve, voice set, almost trembling. "Hey."

He turned to her, slowly, eyes narrowing. "And _you_ -" he seethed, trailing off.

She glared, annoyed, staring at him. "I'm Emilia."

"Where is your _regret_ -?" Maou accused her, scowling. " _Where is your anger_? We didn't have to do _any_ of that shit-"

She didn't answer, and faint red hues filled her face.

" _Now I feel like a rapist again-!_ " The demon king hissed. "You would never have embraced me if you didn't think the world was at stake-"

Emi tapped her foot, frustrated, crossing her arms, glaring up at him, smirking slightly. "How would you know? You can't even tell your right from your left-"

Maou jabbed her chest, aggravated. _"Listen here-"_

"I didn't do it for the world." Emi turned away from him, flushed, irritated.

Silence.

Maou twitched, eyes wide, taking a step towards her. "You're playing with Fire, Emilia. Now you sound like you _love me_ -"

She sniffed, haughty, after a moment. "Maybe I do. You'll never know-"

"I'll never _care_ -!" he screamed, correcting her, storming out of the room, heart hammering, smoldering, pulse racing.

 _(Thirty minutes later)_

Eluciel paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Okay, _so_ …The questions have… _changed_ …a _little_ …Since last time…"

Emi just twitched. "A _little_?"

Maou tried to take calming breaths.

"But all is not lost-!" The angel assured them, rubbing the back of her head. "Not yet!"

"We're behind by two points." Maou grinned, furious.

"There's only one event left, and It's worth ONE point-" Emi finished for him.

Eluciel looked uncharacteristically somber, all of a sudden. " _Even so_. You can still win…"

The Hero and Demon lord glanced over at the angel, hearing something in the tone of her voice.

"The last event is supposed to be mortal combat. Of course, If you fight together, you'll win, and be rewarded with a single point, But…that isn't enough…" Eluciel Sighed. "If one of you fights, instead…That is, if one of you fights _both of them_ , and wins, you get _three_ points. The Handicap is worth an additional two points. Enough to win-"

Maou felt his eyebrows rocket up.

Emi waved her hands, frantically. "Wait, wait…But… _aren't they_ …?"

Eluciel Nodded. "Together, you could beat them without much fuss. You'd be 99% to win… One on one, Maou is stronger than Neth and Emi is stronger than Fuori. But...Neth and Fuori, together, are much stronger than _either of you_ …"

Silence, once again. "How much stronger-?" Maou ventured, already resigned to committing himself to the fight.

"A _lot_ stronger. I ran some calculations, and…Maou has a 23.7 percent chance of defeating them both, on his own…Two on one. Emi has a 23.4 Percent chance."

Maou groaned. "Fine. There's no other way-"

"No-!" The hero shrieked, suddenly shrill, uncharacteristically nervous. Maou and Eluciel stared over at her, bewildered. " _No_!" She repeated, furious.

"Emi-?" The demon king took a step towards her, slightly concerned, reaching out for her, but she smacked his hand away.

" _No_. Don't."

Maou's eyes narrowed. "Emi, it's our only chance-"

"I don't care." The Hero had tears in her eyes. " _I don't care_. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and watch you die-"

Emi trailed off, desperate. Maou just watched her, heart straining.

"I can't do it. I won't. I'd rather die myself-"

" _That's_ not fucking happening." Maou crossed his arms, aggravated. "My chances are better, and-"

"Like I care-!" Emi snapped, flushed, eyes dropping to her feet. "I won't do it-"

Silence in the room. After a moment, Maou sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, slowly. She sobbed, into his shirt, and he pressed his hand to the back of her head, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Emi…Believe in me-"

" _H-How-"_ Her voice was muffled by his shirt, choking. "…How can I…Believe in those _odds_ -"

"I won't lose." He steeled his determination, locking eyes with Eluciel, who nodded, regretfully. "I'm not going to lose, Emi. _Trust me_."

" _I don't_! I don't trust you-!" She took a jerking half step back, furious, shoving him off. "How can I _trust_ you, my _enemy_ …!"

She tried to finish her sentence, desperately, and Maou's heart hurt watching it.

"…You can't die." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "You have to come home with me-"

"I won't die, Emi-" Maou insisted, pulse pounding, feeling an uncomfortable amount of passion in his chest, disturbed by how much he wanted her to smile again.

"Our apartment is too big for just me-!" She squeezed her eyes shut, voice ringing, desperately, in the quiet room. "I…I might be pregnant now! Are you the kind of man that abandons his girl and two children-?!"

In the silence, Emi sniffed, and Maou laughed, after a moment, listlessly, overwhelmed. "I think I just heard you call yourself _my girl_ -"

"So what-!" She held her head, lost. "So what! I hate you! Got a problem?!"

The atmosphere in the room was lethal, and tension surged between them, like arcing electricity.

Maou struggled with his words. "Give me a chance, Emi. Let me try."

She glared up, furious, at him, after a moment, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "If it looks like your life is in danger…If it looks like you're in danger, _I'm jumping in_."

"Thank you." The king of demons shut his eyes, smiling, relieved. "Emi. I won't let you down-"

"You'd better not-!" She snapped, hissing, whirling around, desperate to conceal the tears welling up in her eyes once again. "You have to come home to me-! I…I might be pregnant-! You'd have to be impotent not to have knocked me up after all that-"

The hero stormed out of the room, still fuming.

When Maou was sure they were alone, He turned to Eluciel, sighing. "Two hundred Fifty thousand years?"

The angel nodded, tears of sympathy welling up in her own eyes.

"You have to promise not to tell Emi." Maou hissed, holding his temple in one hand.

 _(The next day)_

"Against all the odds-!" The announcer cried, thrilled, as Maou stepped into the ring, positively brimming with Demonic power. "Unbelievable tenacity! Maou, The king of Hell, has elected to stand against Emporer Neth and Empress Fuori, _alone_ , seeking the two additional points awarded to solo combatants for a victory in the doubles ring-!"

Maou took a step towards the center of the arena, where his opponents were waiting, grinning at him, smug.

"You know your odds, right-?" Neth cackled, as the Demon Lord approached. "They did tell you, right-?"

Maou laughed. "I'm _one hundred percent_ to win."

Fuori twitched, instantly aggravated. "Oh, I'm going to _enjoy_ crushing your world…"

Satan shook hands with the emperor. Moments later, they took their positions, at opposite ends of the field. Maou turned, waving to Emi, who was standing, just behind him, in the stands, nibbling her fingernails, waving to him.

He grinned for her, and she smiled, shakily, trembling. Maou turned away from her, towards his opponents, readying an ancient, untold magic. He gathered it up around him, as the Judge prepared the bell, and glared over at his opponents, who were smirking at him, arms crossed.

The bell rang. Maou snapped his fingers.

 _Silence._

A massive wave of black energy exploded outwards from his person, and as it passed over Neth and Fuori, it turned dark blue; The wave of energy stopped, frozen in place; a massive magic circle, that covered Maou and his opponents, but didn't touch the stands or anyone in the ring, appeared beneath them.

 _Nothing moved. Silence._

Neth and Fuori tried, desperately, to attack, to move their bodies; Nothing. After a moment of fruitless struggling, Maou's voice rang, clear as day, in their mind.

 _"Stasis. An ancient magic, from the ninth circle of hell."_ He laughed in their minds. " _ **Time no longer exists** , for us." _

Neth and Fuori felt the blood drain from their faces. _"What-?!"_ The emperor hissed, furious, into Maou's mind. _"You **paralyzed** us-?!"_

" _For those outside the Stasis magic, the audience, the announcer, the Judge, Not a single second has passed. For us, time will proceed normally. This Closed telepathic conversation loop is all you have left."_

 _"What are you doing-"_ Fuori wanted to shiver, but her body wouldn't move.

 _"I've locked us in a timespace magic. In order to make this Stasis spell large enough to trap you two, and strong enough to keep you here, I can't move a muscle. And I_ _ **won't**_ _move a muscle, for as long as it takes. Until you surrender."_

Neth laughed. _"You're insane. How long do you really think you can last-? We're immortals-"_

Maou grinned wickedly. _"Is that right? I did some research, yesterday, with an Angel. You aren't **real** immortals after all, are you? Not like me." _

Fuori trembled. Neth said nothing, twitching.

 _"That's right."_ Maou Cackled. _"You lead long lives, to be sure. Two hundred and fifty thousand years, I heard? Is that about right?"_

 _"Y-You're bluffing. And you're insane-"_

 _"Not at all."_ Maou just watched them, eyes flashing villainously. " _We're going to stand here, silent, unmoving. I won't move, and you **can't** move. **Stasis can't be broken** ; this will go on, for a quarter of a million years, until you drop dead." _

Silence.

 _"Y-you're bluffing-"_ Neth was beginning to feel afraid, snarling, glaring at Maou.

 _"See for yourself."_ The King of Demons glared back.

Silence. Nothing moved.

 _Silence._

Time passed, an hour, two hours.

Half a day.

 _"Stop this-!"_ Fuori shrieked.

Maou laughed. _"You're free to surrender. Open this closed telepathic loop to the judge, to the audience, to the announcer. Concede defeat. When you give in, I will free your bodies, and then, Perhaps, you'll have some time left to live your lives. I will be unchanged. I am unchanging;_ _ **I'm a true Immortal. Time will prompt your concession on my behalf."**_

 _"That will never happen-"_ Neth Snapped.

Maou grinned, wickedly. " _Then this is the end of your lives."_

Silence. Nothing moved.

 _And so began an Eternity of silence._

Just like that, a week passed in the blink of an eye...Maou spent most of his time, unmoving, in contemplative meditation.

As he stared over, silently, at his enemies, five weeks later; he lamented, every day, that he had frozen time while facing away from Emi.

He knew, as the Eighth week reached its conclusion, that she was standing right behind him, just out of sight, in his blind spot. He knew that for her, not one full second had passed. It comforted him, made him strong.

Maou spent more and more time thinking of Emi, as the months dragged on. He thought of her smile, of her scowl, of her laugh. He knew that she believed in him, that she was chanting his name, cheering him on. He hardened his resolve, after the sixth month, determined not to let her down.

After nine months, he could hardly think of anything but Emi. He recalled, in his mind's eye, every conversation they ever shared, every word he ever said to her, every time he ever hurt her. Towards the end of the first year, he realized that he needed her, much in the same way he needed a heart or lungs.

Fourteen months after the start of the battle; this marked the first time in hundreds of days that Maou heard another voice. _"Enough-!"_ Neth hissed, in his mind. _"Enough of this! Stop at once-!"_

Fuori added a moment later, sounding genuinely depressed _. "Please. **Please**. We swear we won't destroy your world when we win…please"_

Maou grinned. " _I don't Believe you."_

 _"Please!"_ Fuori Begged. _"We swear!"_

Maou said nothing.

Silence.

After that, three more months passed in silence, neither side willing to concede; Maou spent all his time thinking of the girl standing behind him, the hero who saved him.

Maou thought of how she had let him inside her, offering him her virginity, her Purity, conceding her body to her hated enemy, even _caring about his feelings_. He thought, every day, of how she nuzzled her face on him, kissed him, sighed under him, trembled in his embrace. She had embraced him, _willingly_?

At some point, he realized seventeen months had passed, for him, since the beginning of the battle.

Maou smiled, remembering how she had sworn, against his will, to intercede in the match, to interfere if he was endangered. He remembered how she had been opposed to him taking the matchup, and she had ignored his wishes for her to stay out of it.

She had wanted to protect his life.

No matter what, he had to come home to her. Regardless of the consequences, she had plans to interfere in the match to protect him, should it come to that.

And Maou would not let it come to that.

Two years had passed in silence.

Because of her, because of Alas=Rasmus, because of the world he had come to love; Because of his friends, his generals, clueless, back on earth…

Maou knew he would protect them now.

Twenty nine months.

He would protect her now, he would win for her sake.

What would happen if He failed? If she intervened? Thirty four months.

They would lose. They would be disqualified. Neth and Fuori would destroy the world, enslave all its people. Emi Would interfere anyway, because for her, protecting Maou, protecting their daughter, protecting her friends would come first, but all those innocent lives, all those innocent souls…

Three years had passed in silence.

All those families, back on earth, those lovers, men and women who had found each other, just found each other, or grown old together, and lovers that had decades of love left in them. Innocent men and women, children with bright futures.

Thirty seven months.

For Emi.

Forty one months.

For her. For Emi.

Maou's resolve held firm.

Forty six months.

Maou didn't waver.

 _"Please…"_ Fuori sobbed, in the agonizing silence. Maou said nothing, grinning over at them.

Four years had passed in silence. Nothing. Maou just watched.

Fifty months.

Maou thought of the Parent teacher conference, so long ago. He laughed.

Fifty Five months.

For Neth and Fuori, who had been raised for this, bred for this, told their whole lives that their purpose was to achieve this, married for this…They stood, unmoving, tortured.

Fifty seven months.

Fifty seven months after the initial ring of the bell, Neth and Fuori opened the closed telepathic loop, opened it to the Judge, to the audience, to the announcer. They called out, to everyone in the Arena. _"We surrender. We concede."_

Maou dropped the stasis magic, by moving his neck for the first time in almost five years. Slowly, he turned his body, after a moment, slightly faint on his feet, to Emi, who was staring at him, confused and excited. Not a full second had passed, for her.

Maou collapsed, just as the bell rang, and he was declared the official winner; Dimension one taking the win in the competition overall.

 _(In the stands, at that very moment)_

"Oh, no…" Eluciel, Emi's mother, looked horrified, watching the match conclude to raucous applause. "Go embrace that man."

"Huh-?!" Emi looked up at her mother, confused, before seeing Maou begin to collapse in the ring, out of the corner of her eye. She lunged into action, whipping down into the center of the Arena, catching him as he fell, laying his head in her lap.

Maou looked up at her, barely conscious, and her radiant beauty was _blinding_.

He stared up at her, at her brilliance, into her eyes, and silent tears ran down his cheeks. She gaped down at him.

" _W-What happened-?_!" She looked, somewhat panicked, up at her mother, who was floating beside her, clearly disturbed.

"That man did something outrageous for your sake."

 _(That night)_

Maou felt himself wake up, slowly, groggy, in a bed at Heaven's hospital. He sat up, carefully, and noticed Emi, overcome, crying, at his bedside. He tried to say something to her, but failed. Her beauty and splendor were too overwhelming.

"Maou…" She whispered, after a moment, fighting back tears, chocking back wracking sobs. "How long has it been since you've seen me?"

He laughed, weakly. "Who told you?"

She ignored him, tears leaking from her eyes. "How long has it been since you've seen my face?" Her voice trembled.

He grinned, leaning back, closing his eyes, a moment later. "Four years, nine months, nine days, thirteen minutes and seven seconds."

She took a deep breath, totally overwhelmed, rocking back, just a little, in her chair, before bursting into tears, throwing herself down on top of him, sobbing.

After deliberating for a moment, to determine the best, most appropriate course of action, he wrapped his arms around her, pleased to even be in her presence. She leaned into him, crawling up out of her chair, crawling up onto his bed, half on top of him, next to him, rubbing her face into him, feeling _extraordinarily_ helpless, clutching his shirt as if for dear life. She worked her way onto him, clambering onto his body, laying there, in his arms, trying to thread and weave her legs in between his, trying to touch herself to as much of him as she could.

He said nothing, and just held her, in silence, contemplative.

She continued to cry there, embraced by him, for what felt like hours. Finally, when her tears had dried up, she managed to say, whispering "How…How am I supposed to hate you _now_?"

"By any means necessary-" He grinned.

A moment of silence.

"I'm falling for you." She said, in his arms, horrified.

Silence. Maou took a moment.

"I'll also take this opportunity to confess to you." He replied, smug. "I think I love you."

"Oh god…"

After a moment of quiet, he grinned, slightly bewildered. "I missed you." He admitted, in spite of himself.

"Jerk-!" She snapped. "I didn't miss you at all-!"

"Nobody was even bitching at me." He smirked, thinking of his time in the Stasis magic. "It was exactly the way I always pictured heaven…"

She headbutted him, flushed.

A moment later, she sighed, distinctly red. "I guess you haven't heard about the prize." She tugged her hair, nervously.

Maou tilted his head. "Well, we saved the planet, right?"

She laughed, sitting up on him. "Yeah. That too."

 **Ex-V: I hope you like it so far! It's pretty long, as far as stories of mine go, but we're getting there! Please, let me know what you think! I'll put the next chapter up within the next day or two, I have to put some finishing touches on the other Maou x Emi Story I've been writing the past few days! Thank you so much for your time and attention! I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
